ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Ksiądz Piotr Kozioł
thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|200px thumb|"Jesteśmy z panią, w tych trudnych chwilach" bp Piotr Kozioł (ur. prawdopodobnie w 1962W pierwszej serii Rancza na plakatach wyborczych było napisane, że jego brat bliźniak Paweł ma 43 lata. Może to sugerować, że urodził się w roku 1962.) (Cezary Żak) - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, w seriach 1-8 proboszcz parafii w Wilkowyjach, od ostatniego odcinka 8 serii biskup pomocniczy archidiecezji lubelskiej. Brat bliźniak Pawła Kozioła, ateistycznego i materialistycznego senatora (wcześniej wójta gminy). Piotr Kozioł to człowiek oddany Bogu, głęboko wierzący i starający się pomagać swoim parafianom, traktuje swoje kapłaństwo jako misję nawracania do Boga - między innymi gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Kusy i Lucy żyją na kocią łapę, postanowił wyjechać na misję do Afryki (jednak pozostał w Wilkowyjach, ponieważ kuria nie wyraziła zgody na jego podróż). Pomimo, że proboszcz jest o wiele bardziej rozsądny, wyważony i delikatny niż jego brat, można zauważyć kilka podobieństw charakteru między bliźniakami - obaj bardzo lubią pieniądze oraz chcą mieć wpływ na wydarzenia w wilkowyjskiej wsi. Ksiądz, podobnie jak i brat, doprowadzony do wściekłości potrafi użyć siły fizycznej (co pokazał podczas wizyty w prokuraturze). Do końca IV serii pozostaje z wójtem w ostrym sporze, jednak w przypadku wyższych konieczności obaj bracia gotowi są tymczasowo zawieszać broń i współpracować. Dla społeczności Wilkowyj ksiądz Piotr jest wielkim autorytetem. Uwielbia pielęgnować rośliny, głównie kwiaty. Ma nawet własną szklarnię. Przed akcją serialu Piotr Kozioł przyszedł na świat o 15 minut wcześniej niż Paweł. Jego matka była gospodynią na plebanii, a ojciec - komunistą, ale ideowym - przeprowadzał reformę rolną. Proboszcz był jako dziecko bardzo grzeczny, poukładany, spokojny. Bardzo lubił skarżyć na swojego brata Pawła, często się kłócili, co być może wynikało z pewnej rozbieżności poglądów między rodzicami. To Piotr naskarżył rodzicom np., że brat bliźniak pali papierosy. Wójt mówił, że Piotr kiedyś, gdy był mały, chciał uciec do Afryki. Obaj bliźniacy nie lubili swej cioci i bronili się przed wyjazdem do niej na wakacje. Jeszcze przed seminarium Piotr był bramkarzem w drużynie piłkarskiej. Duże spięcie pomiędzy bliźniakami istniało na płaszczyźnie religijnej - Piotr był bardzo wierzący, Paweł czuł się ateistą. Ostatecznie braci podzieliła i skłóciła komunistyczna opcja polityczna przyszłego wójta - po ukończeniu szkoły średniej Piotr poszedł do seminarium, zaś Paweł zapisał się do PZPR. Seria 1 Już w pierwszym odcinku ksiądz kłóci się z bratem w sprawie kupna dworku przez wójta. Gdy Amerykanka skarży się na duchy w nowym domu, proboszcz początkowo bagatelizuje sprawę, jednak potem próbuje pomóc kobiecie i dostrzega, że odgłosy i fluorescencyjne napisy to sprawka wójta. Kiedy natomiast Więcławski przerywa prace remontowe w dworku Lucy, ksiądz podsuwa budowlańcowi pomysł, aby ten pozwał Kozioła do sądu o niezapłacenie za wykonanie robót. Po tym, jak wójt blokuje posadę Lucy jako nauczycielki języka angielskiego w miejscowej szkole, proboszcz oddaje jej do dyspozycji salkę parafialną. Z inicjatywy Amerykanki ksiądz Piotr prosi parafian na kazaniu,aby zachowali umiar w piciu i domowej produkcji alkoholu. W związku z pomysłami Witebskiego proboszcz postanawia założyć własną gazetę - "Wieść Parafialną" jako kontrę przeciwko pismu Wójta - "Wieści Gminnej", jednak po pierwszym numerze gazety pomysł ten upada. Kiedy Lucy chce zorganizować pogadankę o higienie i antykoncepcji, Piotr Kozioł jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony, ale później mężczyzna zmienia zdanie i godzi się wziąć udział w takiej prelekcji. Tu jednak nie jest koniec kłopotów księdza - kiedy w domu Solejuków dzieją się dziwne rzeczy - latają przedmioty - bardzo zniechęcony proboszcz odprawia tam egzorcyzmy; gdy cała sprawa się wyjaśnia, funduje od parafii stypendium dla Szymka Solejuka. Ksiądz musi także wystąpić w roli wójta, gdy jego brat bliźniak upija się przed przyjazdem kontroli z Unii Europejskiej. Przed wyborami zakłada tajny komitet wyborczy z Lucy, Kusym i Czerepachem. Dzięki niemu wójt przysięga w kościele, że dotrzyma wszystkich punktów swojego programu wyborczego. Seria 2 Dzięki księdzu zostaje opanowana lokalna rewolucja w sprawie zamknięcia miejscowej gospody. Za pieniądze Lucy proboszcz kupuje jeden z obrazów - abstrakcję Kusego. Później jednak widząc, że artysta zaczął malować konkretne rzeczy - diabły, prosi o wymianę zakupionego obrazu na inny, przestrzega też Kusego przed ulegnięciem fascynacji złu. Gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża biskup, Piotr chce sprawić na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie, mówi nawet, że uprawia jogging. Po otworzeniu we wsi z inicjatywy Amerykanki Uniwersytetu Ludowego, prowadzi pierwszy wykład o Biblii, który ma jednak bardzo niską frekwencję. Z tego powodu głosi na kazaniu, że niekorzystanie z darmowej wiedzy jest ciężkim grzechem i zachęca parafian do korzystania z wykładów. Proboszcz, nie dając już sobie rady z rozżaloną Michałową, doprowadza do pojednania gospodyni ze Stachem Japyczem. Gdy Wezół planuje wyjazd do pracy za granicę, ksiądz współpracuje ze skłóconym bratem, aby zatrzymać doktora w Wilkowyjach. Podczas imprezy urodzinowej, zorganizowanej jemu i wójtowi przez Lucy, proboszcz godzi się z bratem, jednak nieszczerze. Seria 3 Po odkryciu, że Lucy i Kusy żyją se sobą w nieformalnym związku, ksiądz stwierdza, ze nie daje sobie już rady z parafią, przeżywa załamanie nerwowe i postanawia, ze wyjedzie na misję do Afryki. Jednak kuria nie wyraża na to zgody, a do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża nowy wikary - ksiądz Robert. Kategoryczny i niedoświadczony młody ksiądz robi "porządki" we wsi, a Piotr, zaniepokojony działaniami nowicjusza, postanawia delikatnie przemówić mu do rozumu, co, ku zadowoleniu mieszkańców, udaje się. W ostatnim odcinku tej serii udziela ślubu Michałowej i Stachowi Japyczowi. Seria 4 Ksiądz udziela ślubu Lucy i Kusemu, Weronice i Kao, Wioletce i Staśkowi. Chrzci także Dorotkę - córeczkę pary głównych bohaterów. W wyborach na wójta popiera Lucy. W międzyczasie ma duże problemy z odwiedzinami rygorystycznej ciotki oraz z Michałową, która ciągle narzeka na swojego męża. Proboszcz razem z ks.Robertem postanawia wysłać gospodynię na zasłużone wakacje. Po ostatecznej przegranej wójta, Piotr i Paweł Koziołowie godzą się - tym razem naprawdę. Seria 5 Po 2 latach od zakończenia 4. serii, ksiądz nadal trwa w zgodzie z byłym wójtem. Dochodzi do tego, że proboszcz przygarnia swojego brata na plebanię, po tym, jak ten wyprowadził się z domu, z powodu kłótni z Haliną. Oprócz uporania się z problemem brata, musi podjąć decyzję na zezwolenie przeprowadzenia tzw. mszy obywatelskich, których pomysłodawczynią jest obecny wójt, Lucy. W końcu zgadza się, by takie "nabożeństwa" były odprawiane. Piotr nie jest zadowolony, gdy okazuje się, że plebania popadła w poważne kłopoty finansowe przez dobroduszność księdza wikarego. W obliczu dramatycznej potrzeby zwraca się o pomoc do rady parafialnej - czyli Lodzi, a ta do swojego męża, Arkadiusza Czerepacha. Ten zaś obiecuje szybko wyciągnąć plebanię z kryzysu, jednak zastrzega sobie prawo do samodzielnego decydowania, zwłaszcza w sprawie cmentarza. Kozioł przymyka oczy na rażące naciągnięcia Czerepacha i pozyskuje z, bądź co bądź, niemoralnego źródła pieniądze. Kolejnym problemem, z którym musi zmierzyć się ksiądz, to ateistka i antyklerykalistka Kinga, siostrzenica zmarłej żony Kusego. Proboszcz jest poruszony jej postawą, jednak próbuje z nią rozmawiać. Na tym perypetie Piotra się jednak nie kończą. Michałowa, gospodyni na plebanii, choruje i księża muszą znaleźć nową pomoc domową, na którą zostaje wybrana Jola i o dziwo, dobrze sobie radzi. Jednak zazdrosna Michałowa daje się później we znaki szczególnie proboszczowi, a księża starają się ją udobruchać i zapewnić o własnej wartości. Gdy Kozioł upora się już z Michałową, staje po raz pierwszy przeciwko pomysłowi Lucy, aby wprowadzić w gminie gimnastykę tai-chi. Ksiądz boi się nowej, nieznanej filozofii, a nie daj Boże nowej religii, dlatego sprzeciwia się temu dziełu. Mężczyzna łagodzi spór pomiędzy Wargaczami i Solejukami, a najmłodszych, zakochanych w sobie nawzajem przedstawicieli rodów - Julkę i Szymka wystawia na roczna próbę czasu. W ostatnim odcinku, przez starania Michałowej i księdza Roberta, popiera Lucy w referendum w sprawie jej odwołania. Seria 6 Biskup przywozi na plebanię w Wilkowyjach nowego wikarego, Macieja, który jest bardzo wykształcony, ale niedoświadczony. Biskup ma wątpliwości co do wiary młodego wikarego, licząc na doświadczenie Proboszcza prosi go, aby mu się bacznie przyglądał. Proboszcz widząc jak młody wikary wykłada Michałowej zawiłości wiary, która coraz bardziej zaczyna interesować się feminizmem, postanawia zaprowadzić wikarego do urzędu gminy i zostawić go tam na posiedzeniu rady, aby zapoznał się z charakterami prostych ludzi. Biskup telefonicznie prosi Proboszcza, aby ten spróbował wyjaśnić kwestię wiary nowego wikarego. Okazuje się, że sam nie ma do tego głowy, więc może polegać na niezawodnej Michałowej, która mu pomaga.thumb Chłopi, którzy nie mogą się pogodzić się z faktem, że ich żony zaczęły buntować się przeciwko dotychczasowym porządkom domowym idą w tej sprawie na skargę do księdza. Zaniepokojony sytuacją we wsi ksiądz zwołuje naradę na plebanii. Pod urzędem gminy narodził się protest. Ksiądz Proboszcz nie zamierza interweniować, bo jak sam twierdzi, kościół do polityki się nie miesza. Odradza również wikaremu, aby ten szedł pod urząd, chcąc poznać rację obu stron. Jak się później okazuje Proboszcz miał rację. Ksiądz Proboszcz wybrał się również do biura swojego brata, Senatora, który wraz z Czerepachem odradza mu mieszanie się do konfliktu pod urzędem gminy. Po długiej rozmowie z księdzem Maciejem, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie powinien słuchać brata i podjąć interwencję. Wraz z wikarym udaje się do dworku, gdzie przedstawia Lucy stanowisko kościoła w sprawie protestu. Proponuje również, że urządzi na plebanii mediację, której stronami będą protestujący i władze gminy.thumb|Dyrektorka i Księża Seria 7 Michałowa usilnie stara się rozbudzić w proboszczu nowe ambicje, co u księdza wywołuje niepokojące objawy zdrowotne. Ksiądz zapada na tajemniczą chorobę. Michałowa jest przekonana, że dni Proboszcza zostały już policzone. Jednak dr Wezół wpada na przyczynę niedomagania księdza. Ten jednak prosi doktora, aby nie zdradzał powodów swojej choroby. Michałowa, uważa że cudowne ozdrowienie księdza wiąże się z wielkimi planami opatrzności wobec proboszcza. Oznajmia proboszczowi, że nie pozwoli mu tych znaków przegapić.thumb|Tajemnicza choroba księdza Proboszcza odwiedza Czerepach w celu wytargowania poparcia dla nowej partii w zamian za jej przychylne stanowisko dla Kościoła. Ksiądz proboszcz po namysłach podejmuje uczciwą, ale bardzo ryzykowną z wielu powodów decyzję o upublicznieniu budżetu parafii, co, według Michałowej i wikarego może prowadzić do tragedii. Proboszcz nie mogąc skupić się na plebani, jak i w kościele rozpaczliwie szuka cichego miejsca, w którym może przemyśleć swoje powołanie i usłyszeć wskazówki od opatrzności. Wzorem świętych mężów udaje się do lasu, gdzie buduje sobie samotnię. Niestety, zalety pustelni okazują się mocno przereklamowane. thumbGdy pani wójt została aresztowana, proboszcz, pod wpływem ostatnich przemian duchowych, uznaje, że jego obowiązkiem jest dać świadectwo prawdzie. Wraz z wikarym jadą po Kusego, pijanego otrzeźwiają przy użyciu sprawdzonych metod, i w trójkę wyruszają do prokuratury. Podczas spotkania z prokuratorem dochodzi do bardzo nieprzyjemnej rozmowy, w której prokurator posuwa się do gróźb i brzydkich insynuacji pod adresem księdza. Ten nie pozostaje mu dłużny i w przypływie furii uderza go. Zostaje za to aresztowany. Biskup, zmobilizowany przez Michałową, doprowadza do zwolnienia proboszcza i Kusego. Mimo swojego osobistego zaangażowania ma jednak do niego ogromne pretensje za wywołanie skandalu i - czego jest pewien - kompromitację przed parafianami. Kiedy Biskup dowozi aresztanta do Wilkowyj, zaskoczony widzi, że wszyscy tłumnie i serdecznie witają księdza jak bohatera. Na plebanii nieoczekiwaną wizytę skład biskup, który proponuje, ku zaskoczeniu księży, aby Michałowa została jego osobistą gospodynią. Proboszcz nie jest zadowolony z takiego rozwoju sytuacji, ale nie może przecież podważać zdania biskupa. Jednak po przemyśleniu, Michałowa zostaje na plebanii w Wilkowyjach. Proboszcz obawia się, że Michałowa za każdym razem będzie mu wypominać, że zrezygnowała ze swojej kariery na rzecz tutejszej plebanii. Ranczo Wilkowyje Przed odprawieniem porannej mszy wpada do niego Wójt z prośbą, by odprawić tę mszę w jego intencji. Ksiądz, choć niechętnie, godzi się na to. Pewnego dnia wpada do niego na plebanię roztrzęsiony Więcławski i błaga o pomoc - okazuje się, że Wójt chce zamordować przeprowadzającego kontrolę w urzędzie Czerepacha za pomocą starego poloneza i chce w swój niecny plan wciągnąć budowlańca. Ksiądz przychodzi na miejsce i udaremnia zbrodniczy plan brata. Ten wścieka się i w zamian chce przejechać polonezem Księdza i Więcławskiego. Obaj w ostatniej chwili unikają śmierci pod kołami, a chwilę później muszą ratować niedoszłego mordercę przed utopieniem się w bagnie.thumb W międzyczasie wzywa Czerepacha na plebanię i usiłuje go odwieść od planów usunięcia Wójta ze stanowiska. Jednak kontroler jest nieugięty. Ostatecznie jednak pod wpływem słów proboszcza, były sekretarz gminy postanawia łagodniej potraktować swojego dawnego przełożonego. Kiedy niespodziewanie zza oceanu przyjeżdża mąż Lucy, Louis, zarówno Amerykanka, jak i Kusy przychodzą do niego w celu poradzenia się, co robić w obliczu zaistniałej sytuacji. Pleban jest jednak bezradny i nakazuje Lucy powrócić do męża, a Kusemu, żeby usunął się z jej życia. Musi załagodzić sytuację, kiedy to wściekli mieszkańcy wsi chcą zlinczować Kusego, Louisa, Solejuka i Hadziuka za kradzież ich furmanek. Z pomocą przychodzi mu policjant Stasiek. Potem, już na plebanii, dowiaduje się o faktycznym celu przyjazdu Amerykanina do Wilkowyj.thumb|Ksiądz z Michałową Ciekawostki * Proboszcz występował we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, oprócz 73 - Świadek koronny. * Podczas rozmowy zapoznawczej z Lucy, Ksiądz stwierdza, że on i wójt są bliźniakami dwujajowymi. Najprawdopodobniej jednak - z uwagi na to, że są niemalże identyczni - są bliźniakami jednojajowymi. Drobne różnice w wyglądzie braci wynikają głównie z trybu życia - Ksiądz wygląda młodziej, gdyż nie pali, mniej pije i rzadziej wpada w złość. Cytaty *'"No doprawdy Michałowa w depresji no to to jest naprawdę dopust Boży, ale Michałowa w euforii to już chyba gorzej być nie może!"' - do wikarego Roberta *'"Bliźniaki, ale dwujajowe, przepraszam za wyrażenie."' - do Lucy *'"Jakbyś zobaczył rachunki za ogrzewanie, tobyś się dopiero spocił."' - do Więcławskiego *'"Ja nie polityk, że na każdą okazję inne słowo u niego jest."' - do wójta *'"A władza niech Luftwaffe zamknie dożywotnio!"' - do Staśka, o modelach latających skonstruowanych przez Marianka *'"Nawet na wojnie zdarzają się układy!"' - do wójta *'"Nie dziwota, że świętej pamięci męża pani Michałowej Pan tak młodo zabrał do swojego królestwa."' *'"Ja od dawna wiem, że Michałowa mi się trafiła za moje grzechy. Ale żebym ja do tego stopnia nagrzeszył, to ja naprawdę nie przypuszczałem."' *'"Apage, apage satanas, apage satanas... APAGE!!!"' - podczas egzorcyzmowania domu Solejuków, gdy zobaczył wiszący na ścianie plakat z Victorią Beckham *'"A Hadziukowa z Więcławską to królowe są? A Michałowa trzecia – caryca?"' - do Michałowej i Lucy *'"Więcławski... Ty to czasem taki gramotny jesteś, jak ten Pietrek, co u ciebie robi..."' *'"Krętymi ścieżkami prowadzi nas Pan - jak mawia psalmista..."' - do wójta *'"Wie pani, dlaczego Kościół przetrwał 2000 lat? Dlatego, że stawiał przed ludźmi zadania trudne, ale osiągalne."' - do Lucy *'"Ale wójta toby szlag trafił..."' - o wójcie *'"Ten to nawet można by było powiesić."' - o obrazie Kusego przedstawiającym diabła *'"O szczęście niepojęte do brata ciotkę śle."' - do Michałowej i wikarego *'"Wójt wkroczył na poświęconą ziemię, no to coś ważnego musiało się stać."' - o Wójcie *'"Prawdziwa cnota krytyk się nie boi."' *'"Konserwatysta?! Ty beton partyjny jesteś, a nie konserwatysta!"' - do Wójta *'"Słabszych, choćby i grzesznych bronić przed prześladowaniem to jest pierwszy chrześcijanina obowiązek."' - o Michałowej *'"Polak ma trudny charakter. Z Panem Bogiem będzie się wadził, diabłu ogarek przypali, ale Matki Boskiej nigdy nie oszuka. Matka to matka."' - do Lucy, Michałowej i księdza w dyskusji o ślubowaniu trzeźwości. *'"Antychryst na nas napada, ale się nie damy!"'- o mafii do Wikarego *'"Są rzeczy trudne, niemożliwe i całkowicie nie do pomyślenia. To jest, niestety, ten ostatni przypadek."' - do Lucy o pogodzeniu się z Wójtem *'"Kanalia, ale cóż poradzić, też stworzenie Boże."' - o Wójcie *'"Łapie wszystkich, jak bramkarz piłki. Na trenerkę Dudka powinni ją wziąć."' - o Michałowej *'"Ja się będę modlił o takiego kaca dla ciebie, żeby ci się raz na zawsze pić odechciało."' - do Kusego *'"W więzieniu mniej człowieka obserwują niż we własnym domu."' - o Michałowej *'"Co ja z tą kobietą mam to ludzki język wypowiedzieć nie zdoła."' - o Michałowej *'"No przepis powinien być, żeby wdów na plebaniach nie zatrudniać..."' *'"Chwalcie łąki umajone... Eee... (macha ręką)"' - w czasie depresji *'"U nas organa porządku znane ze swej skuteczności"' - do wójta *'"Kościelnej? Wójcie, wójt to chyba powinien sobie głowę zawiązać, a nie nogę" - '''do wójta *'"Jeśli wójt pracy na obczyźnie szuka, to pomożemy. Ale łatwo nie będzie, bo do pracy za granicą to jakieś kwalifikacje są potrzebne."' *'"W to nie wątpię, że wójt dla własnej korzyści gotów jest nawet słuszne rzeczy robić."' *'"Albo ja ich wszystkich pożenię, albo ja się w ogóle na proboszcza nie nadaję!"' *'"Dwie szyby w drobny mak, a w ziemi szkła tyle że sitem trzeba będzie przesiewać"' - do policjanta *'"Klaudia, Klaudia, ja w cuda nie wierzę, oczywiście w takie cuda."' - do Klaudii, gdy mu powiedziała, że tęskni za ojcem *'"Naprawdę, dzięki Michałowej ja nie muszę sobie wyobrażać, jak wygląda czyściec."' *'"Traktor, obora, piorunochron, poświęcenie telewizora... Panie Czerepach!!!"' *'"Ksiądz jest gorszy od sekularyzacji!" '- do wikarego, gdy ten porozdawał pieniądze parafii potrzebującym *'"Milcz, Wargacz! Durniu! Jak cię ekskomuniką obłożę, to zobaczysz. To cię w niepoświęconej ziemi pochowają! Z ciebie to taki katolik, jak ze mnie baletnica." '- do Wargacza *'"Boże! Wy to jak ten naród nasz jesteście, nieszczęsny. We wszystkim na pół podzielony, a w środku morze nienawiści! A jedni drugich warci!"' - do Solejuków i Wargaczów *'"Mnie wystarczy, że Michałowa podsłuchuje. Drugiego takiego czułego rekordera jak Michałowa to w żadnych studiach nie mają" (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *"Stary Pietrek, a głupi! Jak dzieciak jaki myśli, że każdy może dzwonami zabawiać się! Ja ci podzwonię na drugi raz, ja ci podzwonię..."' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"W najczarniejszych myślach ja nie przypuszczałem, że na własnej plebanii będę podwójne życie prowadził!"' - do wikarego Macieja, który zaproponował kupno pierogów u Wioletki i ich zjedzenie po kryjomu, gdy Michałowa zafundowała księżom post. *'"Nie no Michałowa chyba oszalała!"' *'"Pan nad nami czuwa"' - do Dyrektorki Szkoły *'"Kiełbasa...zaiste Pan nad nami czuwa!"' - do wikarego Macieja Cytaty o księdzu Piotrze Koziole *'"Póki taki proboszcz u nas jest, antyklerykalizm w gminie przyszłości ni ma!"''' - Hadziuk Zobacz też *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Michałowa *Ksiądz wikariusz Robert *Ksiądz Maciej *Ciotka wójta i księdza *Biskup Sądecki *Kościół *Plebania *Salka parafialna *Szklarnia księdza *Lucy Przypisy Kozioł Piotr Ksiądz proboszcz Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Duchowni